A Blackout
by CaitlynSOcool
Summary: An L.A. Thunderstorm causes a blackout and Sonny helps Chad find his way through the studio. major channy! story is btter than summary. One-shot


"scattered thunderstorms throughout the area, severe in the areas of Condor Studios, stay away from all windows and stay indoors. Warning in effect until 11:45 tonight-" I turn the television off.  
Great. A severe thuderstorm so I'm stuck at the studio until near midnight. The rest of the cast is in the prop house with me. Nico and grady are looking throug popcorn looking for twins, zora is having her 'vent time', and tawni is admiring herself in a mirror. Nothing new. I read the clock. It read 9:25 pm.  
"*yawns* I could really go for some fro-yo" yawned nico. The rest of the cast agreed.  
"ok, I'll go." I said, knowing they expected me to.  
I was walking down the hall when I ran into a certain stuck up egotistical jerk.  
"thanks for running into me! Appreciate that!" I say sarcastically.  
"you should be greatful you got to run into Chad Dylan Cooper! I mean---it is ME." chad said smirking his stupid cocky grin.  
"ugh! Chad you ate so superficial!" I say.  
"yeah all I heard was, 'chad, you are so super!-blah blah blah..."he said back. How stuck up can somebody be?  
"sooo, what you up to? Looking for me?" he smirked.  
"uh huh, you wish. Nonbody wants you, ever. Get used to it!"  
"ohhh, hisss diva."  
"I am not a diva chad!"  
"suuurrre" he teased.  
Ugh! I can't stand him!  
"ok, well I have much better things to do with my time than stand here and talk to somebody with the mental capacity if a grapefruit." I said.  
"oh, haha so funny. Not." he said back. "you say you can't stand me, but you know that deep down inside, you just couldn't live without me" he grinned. There he goes again! He needs to deflate that ego of his...  
"oh shut it!" I snapped. "and so ego-tistical, you need to just-"  
He cuts me off.  
"what you mean to say is 'oh chad, you can act and I can't! Mackenzie Falls is soooo much better than So Random!" he said smiling, looking at the ceiling.  
"whatever chad."  
"not denying it."  
"because you're not worth arguing it"  
"oh, Chad Dylan Cooper is so worth it!" he defends. He is so conceited...  
"get over yourself" I said, and walked the rest of the way to cafeteria fuming. He brings out the worst in me....but I can't hate him...somehow.

"hey there sonny!" said Marshall as I walked into the cafeteria.  
"oh hey Marshall. Just out for a fro-yo run." I tell him.  
"oh, well, the machine is down right now, sorry." he apologizes.  
"oh really? Well that stinks." I pout.  
"sorry kiddo. See you tomarrow" Marshall fixed his tie and leaves.  
There is a loud clap of thunder, and the lights start to flicker. Then all of a sudden, everything goes dark, pitch black.  
There are screams heard from the different stages. It's just a blackout, I think.  
I pull out my cell phone to use it's screen for light. Somebody saw the light and called out to me.  
"yo, who's there?"  
Ugh. I know that cocky wanna be voice. It's chad.  
"it's me chad. Sonny. You get lost?" I say in a voice that implies,"not so hot now are ya?"  
"oh, sorry, I thought it might be someone important, but it's just you so later."  
I hear a bump and then a crash.  
I laugh.  
"ha, looks like you need some help, seeing as you've got no light, even from a phone." I taunt.  
"how did you know that?" he accuses.  
"oh yeah, we were the ones who glued your phone to the ceiling." I laugh.  
"oh yeah, real funny. Just you randoms wait. Someday-"  
"zip it chad. Just keep your mouth shut and stick with me."  
And mr. Big and bad did just that.

"so what time is it sunshine?" chad asks.  
"it's 10:15."  
"ugh...how long have we been looking for our rooms?"  
"I don't know! Now quit your bitchin." I gripe.  
My eyes had partly adjusted to the dark, but all I could see were the silhouettes of things, and chad, because he was right next to me. Although all I could see of him was his eyes and mouth.  
"I can't see a damn thing!" chad complained."well, except for you, but you're no help."  
"chad, shut up!" I yell.  
"what!?"  
"all your doing is complaining! Just shut up already!" I yelled.  
"....sorry.." he mumbled.  
Did he really just say sorry? That was unlike him...  
"um...sonny?" he said.  
"what now?" I ask  
"if you want me leave you alone...I will." he mumbled.  
"no, chad. If you wanna stay with me, then stay. I just don't wanna hear all the complaining."  
"alright..."  
There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. We were obviously close to a window.  
"there's a window! Come this way." I say, grabbing chads arm and pulling him. I felt him tense up and jump because he wasn't expecting it.  
"ok..." he agreed, not pulling away. We got to the window and could finally see a little better. I stopped, sighed, and sat on the floor putting my knees up, and laying my face in my knees.  
"you ok?" chad asked, concerned.  
"yeah, I'm just tired." I tell him.  
"well are you sure we should be sitting right under a window?" he asks looking up.  
I relize the weather channel said to stay away, so I crawled my way to the other side of the hall. He laughs lightly.  
"running away from me now?" he laughs, crawling after me. I giggle back, feeling it was forced more than actually wanting to laugh. I sigh.  
"can we just sit here for a while?" I ask.  
"sure, I guess. I mean, I'm not in any hurry to get back now." he agrees, smiling.  
"why?" I wonder.  
"cause I'm good for now."  
I smile softly and look at the ceiling. I bend my knees up and cross my arms over them.  
"hey." chad says.  
"yeah?"  
"thanks..." he says looking down shyly.  
"um...you're welcome, but we haven't even found our dressing rooms yet."  
"yeah...but you're helping. So thanks." he smiles at me.  
He takes my hand and starts playing with my fingers. I couldn't help but blush a little. I let him play with my fingers for a while before pulling it away.  
"do you have any idea what time it is?" chad asks, grinning.  
"it's 11:00." I said, checking my phone.  
"looks like the storm is rolling away." he said staring out the window.  
As he looked out, so did I. I could see that condor studios wasn't the only place without power. Everything I could see was dark.  
"I wonder when the lights will come back on." chad said, glancing at me.  
"I dunno. We should probably get up and look for our rooms again." I suggested.  
Chad got up and held his hand out to help me up. I took it, and he yanked me up so hard, I fell into him.  
My heart skipped a beat as it happened, and I could hear his beating fast as my head landed on his chest. He didn't pull away, so I had to do it first. When I moved away a little, I could see I wasn't the only one who's cheeks were tinted red.  
His lips were pursed, then he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.  
"um...let's go.." I said hastily and started walking.  
As we turned a corner, it was completely dark again, literally pitch black.  
Chad grabbed my hand hard, and started dragging me.  
"ow, where are going?" I winced. His grip was starting to hurt.  
"I dunno, I'm just walking, hoping I don't run us into a wall." he said, lightening his grip on my hand. Instead of squeezing it, he webbed his fingers together with mine.  
"chad?" I blushed, glad it was so dark, or else he would see my face was bright red.  
"yeah?"  
"why are you holding by hand?"  
"um..." he got embarrassed. "I don't wanna lose you. I mean, it's so dark and all."  
I smiled.  
"are we five years old now? Do you hold hands so we don't lose each other?" I laugh a little, letting him know it was a joke. He must have understood it was becuase he didn't let go.  
We turned another corner, and just as we did, the lights flickered and everything turned back on.  
"yes! Finally!" chad cheered, still holding my hand.  
Chad turned and hugged me, something I wasn't expecting.  
"um...chad?" I say weakly.  
"mmm...yeah?" he mumbled, in a trance, his eyes closed and rocking me back and forth.  
"you can let go now."  
"oh, sorry..." his arms fell off me and his hands went in his pockets. His face was getting redder by the second.  
I laugh. Seeing him blush was unusual.  
"what?" he asked, embarrassed.  
"your face is all red." I say grinning widely.  
"....so?" he said shyly. "do you know where we are?" changing the subject. Of course.  
"um...were near the set if So Random!" I say excited.  
"cool...so uh, let me walk you to your dressing room?" he offers.  
"sure!" I agree. I was really happy I had run into chad when the lights went out. Oddly enough, I enjoyed his company a lot.  
We got to the door and I turned to him to say goodbye.  
"well, here we are." he sighs. I hoped he would give me one last hug before I went inside. Instead, he started talking.  
"well...I guess that wasn't so bad..." chad said.  
"yeah, I guess." I reply, dissapointed.  
"um...one more thing?" he says, looking hopeful, lips pursed.  
"uh, sure?" I say, confused.  
He takes a step closer and places his hand on my cheek.  
His hand is warm, and it makes me blush.  
Chad leans in slowly, and knowing what he wants, I wrap my arms around his neck and close the space between our lips, pressing mine gently to his.  
He kisses me back soflty, and pulls me closer, putting his hands on my waist. He presses his body against mine, and presses his lips harder. He kisses me one more time, and pulls away.  
Dazed, I stare into his crystal blue eyes, his eyes still focused on my lips.  
He looks back up at me before taking a step backward.  
"um...I guess I'll see you later then.." chad says softly, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"yeah..." I nod, and walk into my dressing room, flustered.  
I can't beleive I would have ever enjoyed a blackout


End file.
